Nossa música
by gigi.vergetti
Summary: Uma fic Carby...depois do epi chaos teory! ONE SHOT!


essa fic foi um presentinho para Clone!!!! é uma fic carby, tipo eu não tenho experiênci em fics carbys! então relevem!

uashaushaushaushasuhasuh ENJOY IT!!

bjus

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nossa música**

-Você definitivamente é o furacão. –Carter falou observando Abby entrar no lago. Ele ficava fascinado como a beleza dela contrastava com jeito dela de ser.

-Você não vem? –Ela gritou de dentro do lago. –A água está ótima.

-Ela me parece gelada, isso sim. –Ele falou sorrindo. –Prefiro ficar te admirando.

Abby riu e uma idéia veio na cabeça dela. Ela começou a nadar.

-AIII estou com cãibra. -Ela gritou fingindo afundar na água. Carter no primeiro instante pensou que ela brincadeira, mas ela continuou afundando. Ele rapidamente tirou a camisa e correu para dentro d'água. Nadando o mais rápido que podia ele chegou onde ela estava.

-Abby. –Ele falou desesperado.

Ela emergiu da água rindo.

-Viu que a água não estava fria. –Ela falou rindo.

-Você não estava... –Ela o encarava. –Você mentiu, fingiu se afogar. –Ele falou surpreso, mas sem conseguir segurar o sorriso em seu rosto. –Você vai ver... –Ele falou rindo.

-O que você vai fazer? –Abby falou fingindo medo, sem parar de rir.

-Isso. –Ela deu um caldo nela. –Agora estamos quites. –Ele falou quando ela subiu a superfície tirando os cabelos do rosto.

-Você...-Ela tentou bater nele, mas ele a segurou e a puxou para um beijo.

-Vamos. –Ele falou ao se separarem do beijo.

XXX

O caminho até a casa de Abby foi tumultuado pela briga em escolher que musica escutariam. No final, Carter se deu por vencido e Abby escolheu a música. Ele parou o carro em frente ao prédio dela, eles ficaram em silêncio. Até que ela tomou a iniciativa do beijo.

-Bom... vou indo. –Ela falou abrindo a porta.

-O que você acha de sairmos pra jantar? –Carter perguntou antes que ela descesse do carro.

-Eu estava querendo ficar em casa. –Ela falou.

-Eu cozinho então... e você pode ficar no meu apartamento se quiser. –Ele riu maliciosamente.

Abby também riu.

-Ok. –Ela falou aceitando o convite. –Oito horas? –ele confirmou com a cabeça.

-Você não vai ser arrepender.-Ele falou.

Abby subia as escadas do seu prédio com um enorme sorriso no rosto, ela pensava em tudo que estava acontecendo na sua vida. "Por que não?" Ela abriu a porta do seu apartamento ainda sorrindo. Tomou um banho demorado, colocou uma roupa confortável e deitou na cama. Ela queria dormir um pouco, estava cansada.

XXX

Carter tomou um banho rápido. Olhou a geladeira e a dispensa, se ele pretendia cozinhar algo que prestasse tinha que fazer umas compras. Ele foi ao supermercado que tinha na esquina e comprou algumas coisas que estavam faltando e os ingredientes para o jantar.

-Vamos lá Carter você consegue. –Ele falou depois de ler a receita.

XXX

Quando Abby acordou já estava escuro. Ela levantou devagar e o olhou para o relógio.

-Estou atrasada. –Ela falou dando um pulo da cama. Já era quase oito horas. Ele abriu o guarda-roupas, pegou uma calça jeans e uma blusa preta. Vestiu-a, calçou uma sandália de salto, lápis, um pouco de gloss e ela estava pronta.

XXX

Estava tudo correndo bem na cozinha. O jantar estava no forno e Carter olhava para o relógio.

-Ela já devia ter chegado. Será que ela desistiu? –A campaia tocou o despertando dos seus pensamentos.

Ele abriu aporta e lá estava ela.

-Você está linda. –Ele falou. –Entra. –Ela abriu espaço para que ela passasse.

-Obrigada. –Ela falou timidamente. –Hum, o cheiro está ótimo.

-Em pouco tempo a comida estará pronta.

-O que vamos fazer enquanto esperamos? –Abby sorriu.

-Podemos escolher um filme para vermos. –Carter sugeriu

-Claro.

-O que você acha desse? –Ele falou com um dvd nas mãos.

-Velozes e furiosos? –Abby perguntou incrédula.

-Péssima idéia, hum? –Ela falou sorrindo envergonhado.

-Parece que você não tem nenhum filme interessante por aqui. –Ela falou em meio aos dvds. –Dançando na chuva, não sabia que você curtia clássicos. –Ela falou tirando onda da cara dele.

-Eu trouxe da casa dos meus pais, é um ótimo filme. –Ele riu.

-Que cheiro é esse? –Abby perguntou.

-Droga, a comida. –Carter se levantou, tropeçando nos filmes e correu até a cozinha. –Queimou. –Ele falou ao Abby aparecer na cozinha.

-Sem problemas.

-Podemos pedir, o que você quer? Chinesa? Pizza? –Ele falava rápido, não queria desapontá-la.

-Pode ser chinesa.

-Quarenta minutos. –Carter falou após desligar o telefone. –Desculpe por ter queimado o jantar.

-Não tem problema. –Abby falou sorrindo para ele. Carter se aproximou dela e deu um selinho.

-Já sei o que vamos fazer enquanto esperamos. –Ela falou indo até o som. –Vamos dançar.

-Jonh, eu não sei dançar.

-Eu te ensino. –Ele falou estendendo a mão para ela. –Confie em mim. –ele falou com um de seus sorrisos.

Abby pegou a mãe dele e eles começaram a balançar no ritmo suave da melodia.

-Você está indo ótima. –Ela falou ao ouvido dela.

-Com um parceiro como você. –Ela falou provocante ao ouvido dele.

Os olhares se encontraram. O beijo foi de amor.

-Você vai ter uma noite inesquecível. –Ele falou.

-Sou toda sua. –Ela falou e tornou a beijá-lo.

-Eu amo você. –Ele falou a olhando nos olhos.

**FIM**


End file.
